Gon Aryxsword
"You'll be a perfect master." - Rush Hatchbeamer to Gon Aryxsword with Escuthu Shaleh Gon Aryxsword was a human male Jedi Master that served before, during, and after the Clone Wars. He was born in 40 BBY and went to train as a Jedi. He was chosen to be padawan of Rush Hatchbeamer. During his days in the Clone Wars he aided and fought with his master until the end. He later became a Knight and trained Escuthu Shaleh. In 18 BBY Gon left the Jedi Order to persue in something else. In 19 BBY Gon left Coruscant and fled to Tattooine to flee from the enemy-turned Clone Troopers that killed his former master at the Temple. During his exile, he discovered Garon Kross, a force-sensitive boy who would later become his apprentice. Gon eventually died in 37 ABY after having one last battle with Lord Aztec. Childhood Gon was born to Bax and Jherri Aryxsword on Coruscant in 40 BBY. At a young age, he was forced to go to the Jedi Temple. He was briefly taught as a youngling before he was a padawan. Padawan to Rush In 30 BBY, Rush Hatchbeamer was assigned a padawan. He picked Gon out of all of the younglings because he claimed he "saw a bright future" in him. They were officially master and padawan. First Mission and Role in the Clone Wars Rush and Gon's first mission never fully started until the Clone Wars. In 24 BBY, Rush and Gon had they're first assignment, to head to the Sith Temple. Once arrived, they were greeted with Sith guards. Among them, Lord Aztec and his apprentice, Lord Wroth. As the guards attacked them, both Gon and Rush managed to defeat the guards, although, Aztec and Wroth escaped. Becoming a Knight and having a Padawan In 22 BBY, after years of training, Gon had become a Knight. In 21 BBY had had a Kel-Dor apprentice named Escuthu Shaleh. He had grown fond of Escuthu, as he could master a lot of skills. Duel on Toola Rush had formed a strike team against Lord Wroth's Force Using team. As it turns out, Wroth was expelled from the Sith, and plotted revenge on both Jedi and Sith. Once the team landed, they had a small affair until the duel. In the aftermath, some of the force users fled, since most of them died. One of Gon's Members, Drex Delve, sadly died. Leaving the Temple In 20 BBY, Gon stated he was leaving the Temple. He then put Escuthu under protection of Rush until a new master was assigned. Rush pleaded with him to stay, but Gon declined. Order 66 In 19 BBY the Jedi Temple was attacked by the 501st Legion. Rush and Escuthu didn't make it out alive and only few Jedi escaped. Gon immediately hurried out of Coruscant and fled to Tattooine. A New Padawan In 5 ABY, in a sandstorm, Gon had found a force-sensitive child blinded by the sand. He took him inside his house. He then cleaned him and asked him questions. It was revealed he was an orphan, he also claimed that his father, Coleman Kross had been killed by a Sith and his mother couldn't take care of him alone. He revealed his name: Garon Kross. Gon thought he could be his padawan since he was force-sensitive. And that he did. They trained until 25 ABY. Assault in the Dune Sea Lord Wroth and his Force-Users were still together. Gon's Strike Team was formed again with some new people. A man by the name of Lord Terenge had been waiting for them. A negotiation soon escalated into a battle. Only Two of Gon's members had escaped alive. The Final Battle Lord Aztec had come to end Gon's reign. He planned to kill both Gon and Garon alone. Once they met, they fought. And Aztec's blade went in Gon's chest. After a few minutes of fighting, although Aztec was slain by Garon. Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master